To Die For
by sonicsora
Summary: Winning has a high price Ophelia isn't sure she's ready to pay. Not when he's unyielding and cold to her touch. Is this the victory she fought so hard for? This emptiness?
1. Chapter 1

Written on a whim like... ages ago listening to some weird ass music. Ophelia won, but really, she kinda fucked herself over.

####

"I wanna be the girl you die for." She hefted him up, able to steady the limp body in her grasp. Her ink stained fingers left streaks over his exposed skin. Trails of the sea left over the musculature of Eddie's arms in Ophelia's wake as they moved together. The couple danced to music only they could hear.

Well, as she moved. Eddie was feeling a bit stiff today. Ophelia cupped his cheek in her hand, dark eyes taking in the blank expression on his face.

"Give me a smile." Her grip tightened, life jolting through his body, eyes fluttering open. His heart jerked awake, alive, in a panic.

"Ophelia? What-?" His words were slurred, awkward. He seemed to forget just how to speak. He hadn't been asleep that long, how could he forget?

"Smile." She pinched his cheek forcefully. Eddie winced a little, boneless in her grasp. He didn't push back or rebuke her, that much frustrated Ophelia. She pinched again, her breath shaking. "Smile for me."

"I'm dead. Can't you leave well enough the fuck alone?"

Ophelia laughed, the cockiness fading for something panicky. Reality was a sharp edge she couldn't handle. Her grip on Eddie wavered. "You aren't-"

"I'm dead." He stated firmly as he could, choking on his own tongue. " _You_ did this."

"You're fine." As long as she stayed close he would be fine. Her voice started quivering, her grip loosening slightly. "I- I didn't hurt you. I'd never…"

"You always hurt me." His expression was grim, sharp. Disappointment stung so much more than his rage ever had. "You killed me, for what? Are you happy you finally won?"

"You betrayed me! I deserve to win! You left me to rot!"

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, sightless as he went limp again. He was cold, he was unyielding. The life she breathed back into him gone once again. He was just her limp empty puppet. A reminder of her win.

A reminder of her _**loss**_.

Ophelia clung desperately to the corpse, bodily shaking uncontrollably. She sunk to the ground, the dance forgotten in the heavy silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes mistakes can't be fixed, huh Ophelia?

###

The next time she _wakes_ him up (not brings him to life, _wakes_ him), Eddie gives her a pitying look.

Ophelia wants to slam his head against the ground for that. She wants his rage, his fear- not his pity. She squirms closer to him, the two spread out across the damp earth around the sea. She presses close enough to curl tightly against him.

"You keep doin' this…" He can't even raise his arms in the moment, he's just limp in her grasp. "You realize your army has left you to rot just like Ironheade did?"

"I told them to leave." She corrects hotly, nails digging into his back. "I needed time with you. It's different." She knows the difference, she knows where she stands with her army. They are loyal, they are loving, they would never leave her.

"You're fuckin' delusional." He breathes out slowly, his breath reeks of decay and rotting flowers. "You need to let go."

"No." Her attempt to sound commanding comes off as petulant. She buries her face against his neck, "I can't."

"Ophelia, let go." He manages to shakily raise a hand up, resting it against the back of her head. He's weak but manages a semblance of an embrace. That much sends warmth rolling through her, relief and oddly, grief. She can't pinpoint why.

"I hate you."

"I loved you once. Given my current circumstances I can't really muster much of anythin' right now."

"You aren't dead."

"I'm very dead." She can feel the pity in his voice now. "Deadest in fact." He pauses, he pauses too long as if losing himself. Before he comes back together, the light flickering on within him. "I win the most dead award now. So your army can go fuck itself."

She smacks his back in frustration. She wants to scream at him, but finds her voice so, so, so small. "I hate you."

"I love you." He pats her shoulder gently. "You fuckin' trash heap of a human." After that he goes still again. Ophelia buries her face against his shoulder desperately.

She is alone.

This isn't what she wanted. This isn't what she wanted at all.

"Please." She pleas softly, only moving away so she can cup his face in her hands, staring down at his cold face. "Please."

He doesn't come back this time. He'll never come back. That thought alone causes Ophelia to quake, hot tears blinding her as she weeps over her victory.

###

and that's the end of this fic! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
